


Shifting Gravity

by TishDaniVamp11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Half-Blood Prince AU, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TishDaniVamp11/pseuds/TishDaniVamp11
Summary: Lord Voldemort has been defeated and life in the Wizarding World slowly returns to a semblance of normal. The Golden Trio and many others return for a repeat of their seventh year to complete their schooling. Severus Snape, however, was not prepared to lose his footing... and doesn't mind the fall. One-Shot. AU. Alive!Severus. Barely a hint of slash.





	Shifting Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, it's Tish! Thanks for giving my story a chance! The idea came to me after reading a couple of old prompts on FanFiction but never had time until now to work on anything. I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews if you can. I can only improve if reviews are given! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All that you see below belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling. She is the goddess who created the wonderful world we love to come home to. Anything you don't recognize is my own creation.

"Damn Gryffindors," Professor Severus Snape muttered as the "eighth"-year Gryffindor and Slytherin students trooped into the potions lab on a cold mid-September afternoon. As usual, his snakes moved with purpose to their seats, talking quietly amongst themselves while the lions laughed uproariously at something or another. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, it was Ronald Weasley leading the pack of laughing buffoons, while his two friends just seemed to shake their heads at their antics. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts where the "Golden Trio" saved his life and Potter killed the Dark Lord, he was at odds as to how to act around the three. Weasley was easy enough to treat; the insufferable brat seemed to be worse than before, what with the fame getting to his head. The other two he was not sure about.

Potter and he had long since made amends after it was revealed all that Severus had done for him during Potter's first six years at Hogwarts. They were amiable towards each other and frankly it left him bewildered and slightly unnerved. Luckily, there was not much interaction outside of classes. Potter seemed to hide most of the time, avoiding any attention and crowds in general; something his friend had no trouble taking away from him. And as for Miss Granger? Well, interactions with her and just seeing her made him very uncomfortable. See, Miss Granger seemed to have changed as well. He could not deny that the once annoying know-it-all had grown into a beautiful, intelligent young woman. She seemed to realize that she did not have to prove her intelligence by answering every question and writing 2 foot longer than required essays. Instead, she helped others when asked and showed wisdom and knowledge through her eyes, actions, and conversations. Her eyes themselves shined a chocolate brown framed by long, brown hair that fell in tight curls down to just past her shoulders. She, of course, had a womanly figure and he did not want to stop to think of why he was noticing this. Something that set her apart from the rest of the students was that her head was down with an almost forlorn expression on her face. Potter placed an arm around her shoulders when they sat down and she attempted a small smile before facing front. 'This is not the time to focus on such issues.' Severus thought to himself before demanding his students to create the potion placed on the board.

* * *

 

Severus stalked the halls as it was his turn to patrol the hallways for students brave (read: foolish) enough to be out after curfew. As he walked he could not help but think about Miss Granger's behavior since returning for their final year. He observed her mainly during mealtimes. He noticed that though Weasley and she were a couple, they were far from happy. They argued constantly, which was not unusual for them. However, despite how much they argued, she always came back to Weasley. He was rather perplexed by the whole situation, and his own feelings complicated things. As he watched and observed Miss Granger he could not help but notice feelings he had not felt since Lily.

When he had revealed his Patronus to Dumbledore, admitting that he had always been in love with Lily and always would, he began to slowly move on. He realized that by admitting to others his love for Lily it did not lessen his love for her. He believed that now that Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and he had made amends with her son he could move on. He just didn't realize how soon he would move on, and yet when he thought about it he had moved on long before but could not admit it. After all, Miss Granger was first and foremost his student and any relations would be forbidden. That, however, did not stop his feelings for developing for her. In many ways she reminded him of Lily: stubborn, intelligent, warm-hearted, caring, head-strong, and beautiful. 'What am I to do? She is a student and I am her teacher.' A sudden noise broke him out of his musings and caused him to look toward a dark alcove. There he found the object of his thoughts sobbing softly. He called out to her and she quickly looked up at him and began to wipe her eyes.

"Sorry Professor I must have lost track of time," she replied, still sniffling and wiping away tears. Part of him wanted to reach out and draw her into his arms, providing the comfort that she seemingly needed.

"Be that as it may, you must be punished accordingly," Severus countered and before he could think about the consequences he assigned her detention with himself the following night at 8 pm sharp. She simply nodded her head, accepting the punishment without a word or argument. He then inquired as to why she was crying to which she responded with a confused and saddened look on her face that it was just an argument. With that, she quickly scurried past him and around the corner and he could only look on with slight confusion and concern.

* * *

 

Hermione Granger was used to solving many difficult mysteries with an ease and a grace very few people possessed. However, Professor Severus Snape was one mystery that she could never begin to understand, better yet solve. She would know as she had been trying to figure the man out since he saved their lives back in their third year from Professor Lupin in his werewolf form. Ever since that day she had admired the man and over the years admiration had turned into so much more. She knew that as a student she could never pursue any form of relationship with him, so she tried to ignore her feelings. So she allowed herself to fall for Ronald and had confessed her love for Ronald during the Battle of Hogwarts. Yet when she found out all that the man had sacrificed in the name of love and honor, those feelings had returned and stronger than before.

Even with the war ending in the Wizarding World, a war raged within her between her feelings for Ronald and her feelings for Severus. She tried to make things work with Ronald, really she did, but ever since the Battle of Hogwarts he became a different person. She thought he had matured when he returned to help with the hunt for Horcruxes, but she worries fame and fortune have warped his brain. He did perhaps love her at some point, the images Harry had described having seen when the locket was destroyed and his actions towards her during the final battle proof of his love. However, the attention he basked in for being a major key player in the Battle of Hogwarts and the downfall of Voldemort and recent boastful behavior had revealed him to be a man that she was beginning to see she could not love. She questioned whether it was worth pursuing the relationship; after all, love is not enough and they barely had that! She was a rather rational being and staying in this relationship was highly irrational when all it does is hurt her in the end.

As she walked along the corridor, Ronald was far from her thoughts; rather another man dominating them. Ever since she received her detention with Professor Snape, she could not get him out of her head. She worried about how the night would proceed, especially because of the state he saw her in yesterday and his questioning her of said state. He had seemed concerned, which was absurd. Right? Pushing those thoughts away, she knocked on the door to the potions classroom and followed his command of 'Enter'.

Instead of the usual detention of cleaning caldrons, he had her prepare potions with him. Apparently, Madame Pomphrey was short of supplies in the Hospital Wing and requested if Professor Snape could restock them. According to him, she was the only one 'competent enough to assist in making all the potions.' And so, that night they worked side by side effortlessly, creating the necessary potions for the Hospital Wing. When it was time to leave, Hermione quickly and thoroughly cleaned up her station. As she neared the door, the clearing of a throat stopped her.

"Miss Granger, if you so choose, an apprenticeship under my tutelage would be open to you for the remainder of the year. We would meet three times a week at 8 o' clock." His back turned to her, he was unable to see the look of disbelief on her face.

Gathering her wits, she spoke as evenly as she could, "Thank you, sir, for this opportunity." She quietly made her way out the door, never seeing the look of bewilderment on her professor's face.

* * *

 

Time passed rather quickly for the pair. Three times a week they would meet, Severus educating her on a variety of advanced potions, their usages and such. As this time passed they became more comfortable with each other. Some nights were spent discussing first potions, then moving onto politics, cultures, history, and other topics. They even spoke openly about themselves; past, present, and future. Conversation flowed easily between them, allowing them to understand each other. Hermione learned that though both read quite extensively, Severus had also gained world knowledge. He'd traveled to numerous countries and experienced diverse cultures, absorbing any knowledge he could. Furthermore, she noticed she could come to him at any time as well. Concerns with small matters as well as her fears of the future. And he had such a way of comforting her that it always took her by surprise; not that she'd show it.

One such time was the night before Christmas holiday break. They had finished their potions, leaving them under observation until it was time to add the next ingredient in a few days. A conversation had once again flowed between them and before they knew it, it was past curfew. Severus, having noticed the time, stood up abruptly and walked to his desk.

"It would seem, Miss Granger, that we have lost track of time. You were due back at your dormitory an hour ago. I will write this note excusing you if you are stopped by anyone." He quickly wrote the note before handing it to her and walking her to the door. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, something flashing across his face too quickly for her to interpret. He waved his wand and produced a small package in his hand.

"For you. Happy Christmas." He handed her the gift before lightly pushing her out the room and shutting the door. She gazed at the package in astonishment. She did not open the gift until safely behind her curtains on her bed. It was a well-worn journal with a note stuck inside. It read:

**_Miss Granger,_ **

**_You've spoken of wanting to see the world but being unable to do so while in school. This journal chronologies my journey around the world and all that I've learned. I hope this will help assuage some of your longings and inspire you to do the same once you have the opportunity._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_S. Snape_ **

She held both note and journal close to her heart and could not stop the smile that blossomed across her face. Needless to say, the journal was a constant companion throughout the Christmas holidays.

Severus Snape, regardless of how much she tried to deny it, was a man she could love. He was highly intelligent with the right amount of grace and mystery to keep you intrigued. Part of that mystery was his subtle ways of showing care, love, and concern. He went about it in a way that you had to decipher the actions to understand the intent behind them. And wasn't she just the perfect puzzle solver? Yes, Severus Snape was truly a man she could love, but could he love her was the question? And what a complicated question it is! Putting aside their student/professor status, the man loves her best friend's deceased mother! It felt wrong to want a man who loves your friend's mother but feelings can't be helped. 'Why am I even bothering with this? I have my future to focus on, not some silly school girl crush!'

* * *

 

 

Christmas holidays had come and gone, winter turned to spring, April showers brought May flowers, and now it's the third week of May. With these changes comes a strange but much-needed friendship between Severus and Hemione. Their many sessions provided the opportunity for them to slightly muddle the waters of student/professor relationship and become friends. For Severus, it felt wonderful to have someone understand him on a deeper level. Accept his faults and still wish to be near him. Something that Severus, dare he admit it, desperately needed. He genuinely looked forward to his sessions with her.

He was in fact, preparing for their next session when he heard her enter the classroom. Strangely enough, he knew something was wrong even before he faced her. Their friendship made them really in tune with each other that way. Upon seeing her face, he knew she had been deeply hurt. Before he could control himself, he was guiding her to a chair and inquiring of her state.

"It's trivial, really. We need to focus on the session. You promised to finally show me how to properly make Veritaserum." She tried to stand up, but his hand gently but firmly held her down. He whispered her name, causing her to look up into his eyes. She looked down, sighed and answered him.

"Ronald and I broke up. He said he did love me and always will love me but we are not right for each other. That our dynamics have not changed, probably have gotten worse since becoming a couple and that will never change no matter how hard we try. He said he'd prefer if we just stayed friends as he would not want to lose me as a friend. And Merlin, I know he's right. I've felt the same for a while now but did not speak up. For Ronald of all people to be the one who said it just makes me feel foolish. I was forcing myself into something I knew wasn't right. I made myself believe I could make it work because who else would want me? And now I feel like a silly little girl worrying about love when I know there is more to life than just finding someone to be with. Yet I can't help but feel silly and stupid and unwanted." As she grows silent with tears streaming down her face, Severus could not believe what he was hearing. On one hand, he was glad the two were no longer together, they were never right for each other. On the other, he hated hearing that Hermione felt that way about herself. He could not, would not let her continue to feel that way. He grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to stand, and shook her.

"Don't you dare think that! You are a strong, intelligent woman Hermione! You deserve someone who can stand as your equal, respect your dreams and respect you as a person. You deserve all the world has to offer and have someone who is willing to make sure you receive it all and more. You do not need to lower yourself to be with someone who's not your equal. He will never understand your drives, desires, hopes, and dreams because he can never think and strive the way you do. He is not worth your tears and heartache. It pains me to hear how much you're hurting and think you're unwanted. It hurt me to see you with him! It hurt because I wished it were me. Yet, I know I shouldn't be saying this; you're my student. And these feelings and emotions… I hate that they exist. I hate that you are the cause of them but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?" Severus caressed Hermione's cheeks to brush away tears as he finishes his speech. He would never know what came over him, but it was as if he were in a dream suddenly. One arm pulled her close, while his hand moved from brushing her cheek to cupping it, tilting her face closer to his. His lips quickly consumed hers and hers doing the same. In that kiss, he poured everything he had, hoping to drive away the hurt and fill it with strength, support, and love. Love. The very word shocked his core. His lips left hers. As if returning to reality, he shook his head and stepped away.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, for my inappropriateness. If you'll excuse me…" He proceeded to sweep past her, intent on avoiding her for the remainder of the year. After that, he'd never see her again. However, she quickly whipped around and gripped the back of his robes, trying to prevent him from leaving the room.

"Severus…" she breathed, her voice trembled with emotion. He could not stay another minute. He could not look at her; if he did, he surely would not have the strength to walk away. And so, without turning around, he murmured "Goodbye Hermione," and swept out the room.

* * *

 

Severus, once again roamed the halls, though his thoughts were nowhere near focused on the task at hand. He could not help but feel cowardly. He had taken advantage of the nearing exams to distance himself from Hermione and his ever-growing feelings. He could not believe the boundary he had overstepped just because of said feelings. He knew it was wrong and irresponsible but part of him felt he had to. He never took his chance with Lily and when the opportunity presented itself with Hermione, he for once acted on feelings instead of logic. Now, he cannot help but feel foolish for taking such a step. Regardless, it did not matter. Soon, she'd graduate, take on one of the million opportunities available to her and never look back. Never think twice of the man sulking in the dark, dank dungeons. Never think of the man whose heart belonged to her without either of them knowing…

* * *

 

"I'm so confused on what to do. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help these feelings either. I… I'm so lost and I hate this feeling." Hermione rested uneasily beside her best friend in the Astronomy Tower, professing her deepest secret. They had just finished their final examinations and had a few days before the end of term and their commencement ceremony. While she'd been able to push away her fears to focus on studying, there was nothing left to distract her from said fears. Harry sat beside her, pondering on her words and trying to find a way to make her feel more at ease. She was his sister in all but blood and he'd be damned if he didn't help settle the turmoil raging inside her. He gathered his thoughts before trying to help sort out her feelings.

"Do you feel confused only because he's our professor? Is that the only reason for withholding your feelings? Or are there other reasons?" Hermione opened her mouth to reply before quickly closing it and pondering the questions. A major factor was their status as student and professor, though technically in a few days that wouldn't be the case. Another is his feelings for Lily Potter. While he may have kissed her, was he truly over his feelings for his first love? Hermione voiced those fears to her friend, and who of course, coincidentally, is the son of Severus's first love.

"Hermione, I believe Snape is an honorable man. I don't think he would have made a move on you if he wasn't over my mum. You can't let the past hinder you from pursuing a future. If Draco and I –-"

"Wait, what?! You and Malfoy?" She interjected, slightly shocked at the admission. Harry blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck when he realized his slip.

"He and I sort of reconciled after the Battle of Hogwarts. We realized that after all that we'd seen and been through, our rivalry was somewhat childish. I mean we saved each other lives for Merlin's sake! During our initial talk, we realized how similar our situations were. We never really had a choice in our circumstances. Our decisions were made for us way before we were born because of our parents and their actions. So, the more we met up and spoke about things, the closer we got." Harry's blush darkened, spreading down his neck as he elaborated. He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, as I was saying. If Draco and I can move on from our past and obstacles to be together, so can you and Snape. There are only a few days left and then we go out into the world. You may never have another chance like this. Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering what if? Or do you want to take that risk, take the plunge?" Harry kissed her on the cheek before standing and leaving the tower and her to her thoughts.

* * *

 

Cheers and happy tears filled the Great Hall. It was official. They were now graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Adult witches and wizards ready to take on the world and make a difference.

As Hermione hugged her friends and thanked well-wishers, she couldn't help but look out for one man. He had continued to elude her thus far and she'd be damned if she didn't see him before leaving on the train tomorrow. Scanning the room, she saw black robes billowing out the large doors of the Great Hall. Excusing herself from a conversation she wasn't even paying attention to, she began weaving her way through the crowd. Halfway through, a hand grasped her own. Looking up, emerald met chocolate. Harry gave her hand a comforting squeeze and smile, solidifying her resolve to confront the elusive man.

She swiftly pushed through the double doors and scurried down the stairs leading to the dungeons. Just before reaching his door, she collected herself. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. The door swung open and she cautiously made her way into his office. He was sitting behind his desk facing away from her.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. I'm sure there are many people missing your presence during the festivities. Perhaps you should return." He didn't bother turning to face her. She shook her head and moved in front of the desk.

"I've said what I needed to say to them. But I'm not finished with you. I know you've been avoiding me since that day and I'm not allowing you to anymore. I can't leave here knowing how I feel and possibly never seeing you again. Never having the opportunity to tell you about my feelings. Always wondering what if." He faced her then, standing and advanced closer to her.

"Miss Granger—" She interrupted him, knowing he would try to dissuade her.

"No, Severus, I'm not done. I cannot blame you for avoiding me. I know I also allowed this space between us. I feared what that moment meant. I didn't know if your possible feelings for me were overshadowed by your feelings for Lily. And right now, I still don't know."

Severus sighed, crossing his arms behind his back before addressing her. "Hermione, as I said, I'm sorry for that day. I crossed boundaries that I should not have." He hesitated, "And yes I have since moved on from my feelings for Lily. However, regardless of my feelings for you, you have your whole life ahead of you. You need to focus on pursuing all the things you want in life, not me."

"That's just it!" She cried earnestly, subconsciously stepping forward to lessen the distance between them. "You are part of what I want in life."

Severus, though he should feel elated, felt immensely apprehensive. Hermione, though not by any means foolish, was so young. She couldn't possibly understand the implications of her declaration.

"Miss Granger, you don't know what it is that you ask of me. You don't truly know what you want nor am I sure I can give it to you." Her hands desperately grasping the front of his robes.

"I know what I want. I want you to hold me, I want you to love me, I want you to be there every single time that I need you and even during the times when I don't. I want you and only you!" Her eyes met his, her breathing heavy as if the very confession was a crippling weight upon her chest. And by Merlin it was. She had spent too long worrying and overthinking the moment she would confront him. And now that she has, the burden had been lifted.

Severus, on the other hand, was stunned beyond belief. Hearing her utter those words with such conviction left him astounded.

"Hermione…" he muttered. She surged forward, capturing his lips, trying to convey her feelings. Trying to break down the walls he meticulously built up to keep others away. She needed him to understand that she was not going anywhere, at least not without him.

And understand he did. The sound of her voice. The feel of her lips and body pressed against his. The depth of her very soul. And the limitless of her love. They grounded him, becoming the very gravity that held him on this earth. He never understood how one person could tilt everything in your world and make it right. Yet as he held her close to him, deepening and savoring their kiss, he knew nothing would be the same.

It was his last thought before he fell.


End file.
